After Andy
by sweetlikestrawberrries198
Summary: After Andy's murder, Laura is struggling to move on. Andy was murdered between a dispute between two gangs. the royals and the guardians. Is Laura coping? the story is better then the summary, TRUST ME! its a one shot. Please Read!


**Ok…so this is my first FanFic. Never done it before. Please review and tell me what you think! The story is based on another story that I read called 'On the sidewalk bleeding'. Its about a guy named Andy who is stabbed while going to get a packet of cigarettes at a shop round the corner from the dance he was at with his girlfriend, Laura. Andy is part of a gang called the royals, and they wear purple jackets that have the words 'Royal' written on the back in bold. The Royals have a rival gang, the 'Guardians'. It is a Guardian that stabs Andy. While Andy is on the ground bleeding to his death, a drunken man comes across him, and thinks that Andy is drunk. He threatens to call the police because Andy is so young and mistakes Andy's pleading for Andy begging no. He doesn't call the police but walks off. Then a young couple come along, they see that Andy is in he royals and don't help him due to the fear that the Guardians will come after them if they help Andy. In Andy's last thoughts, he's thinking about how if he weren't a royal, he wouldn't have been stabbed, and the people who had seen him would have helped him. He constantly thinks about Laura, and how he would have liked to move away from this area and marry her. When he later dies, Laura finds his body while she's looking for him. My story is based on Laura's point of view, a couple of weeks after Andy's death. Hope you enjoy!**

**Sincerely**

**Sweetlikestrawberries**

_As soon as she turned the corner she realised she had made a mistake._

Laura had just come from Andy's funeral, where she had come face to face with Andy's mother for the first time. She had sensed that Andy's mother blamed the murder on her, but she didn't shout or yell or scream at Laura, of which she had gained a reputation, but just stared at her, her eyes all puffy and red, her face showing no emotion at all, except the corners of her thin lips pointed upwards, resembling a bit of a snarl. The silence was grim when they lowered Andy's coffin into the grave, but Andy' mother still hadn't taken her eyes off Laura, even when her sons coffin had soil pouring over it, the fine grains beating against the lid like rain. Laura could have almost believed it was her fault that Andy was dead, but the Royals had convinced her it had nothing to do with her all to well. They were a nice group, she thought, at least they were when you were one of them. Laura left the funeral an hour later, she didn't belong there, she hardly knew anyone except, now, Andy's mother, whose eyes Laura could still feel boring into her back.

The evening wind blew as Laura pulled her black coat tightly around her. She was wearing all black that day, except for her tights, which were transparent, almost looking as if she had nothing beneath her black skirt that fell just above her knees. She turned into Elosenbove Rd, walking towards the alleyway where she had found Andy. The street was empty and all Laura could hear was her shoes tapping lightly against the rough pavement. She tried not to think of Andy. It hurt too much. She was thankful when she saw Dan, Andy's best friend running towards her. He too was part of the royals with Andy. The thing Laura needed now was a diversion, to stop her thinking of Andy. Ever since his murder, his name had appeared everywhere, as if she couldn't get away form him. Everyone had asked her if she was okay, how the murder happened, who did she think the murder was, till the point where now, she was absolutely sick of it all, and the only way she wanted Andy in her life was of her own accord.

"Hey Laura" Dan said, his hands against his knees while he was panting.

"Hey Dan" Laura whispered. Dan eyed Laura up and down.

"Just been to the funeral? Mmm. I couldn't. The royals had me doing rounds. There's a large demand on sweets at the moment you know." 'Sweets' was the secret name the royals used for drugs. They had an old house where all the royals would meet, or hang out, and most of the royals funding came from inside the building. At the moment they had £5000 in there worth of illegal trade.

"Mm, my brothers are wanting quite a bit now days" Laura commented. It was a sad thought to think Laura's brothers had resolved to drugs.

"Yeh, anyway, the Royals were wondering if you could come meet them tomorrow. Its at home." That was the Royals head quarters.

"Urm … ye I'll be there…hopefully" Laura's voice turned to a hushed whisper as she quickly walked off, leaving Dan with a confused expression on his face.

The truth was that the guardians were after Laura. They knew she'd told the policeman when she'd found Andy, and now they wanted her too, she didn't know why. Just last week one of the guardians had tried kidnapping her, one hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream for help, and the other holding her hand tightly in front of her. It was in a silent alleyway, the same one Andy had been killed in. they had come up from behind so Laura had no idea who it was, but she managed to free one arm and elbow the guardian in the stomach. She legged it after that, but since then she felt as if she had a secret stalker, because she always felt someone's eyes upon her.

Laura now felt she could talk to no one. She always used to consult Andy with her problems. He was good with feelings. Laura thought back to the first time she'd met Andy. She hadn't wanted to know him, she didn't want to get mixed up in the wrong crowd, but when they were partnered up for a science project, she realised he was actually a very gentle person, not the big-headed, mean, and violent person she thought he would be. After school he had taken her up to a place where he liked to go. It wasn't very well known and hardly anybody ever went there. It was a quiet place, you would turn into a small alley way that could easily be ignored. At the end of it, it opened into a dead end. It was a large area, about ten metres squared and halfway towards the back was a raised platform in a cresent shape. That was where he used to sit. Laura smiled at the memory. She missed Andy so much, but most of all she missed talking to him.

Up ahead she saw the road leading to the alleyway that led to her and Andy's secret place. She looked around her to see that nobody was around. Dan had gone, and the road made Laura feel more alone then ever. It reminded her of a desolate grassland, where there was nothing but the fierce howl of wind and the dry sand.

Laura ran towards the alleyway, but the moment she turned the corner, she realised she had made a mistake. The Guardians were waiting for her.

**Hope you enjoyed! please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
